Beyblade High School
by GinMado
Summary: Madoka Amano joins Beyblade High School when she, along with her Dad shift to Metal Bey City. Adventures await for her in this school.
1. Welcome

**Hi people! Since everyone is writing about high schools, I thought of writing one too. This is a chapter based story.**

 **Enjoy. XD**

"Welcome to Beyblade High School." A young lady greeted as Madoka entered the large hall of the new high school. Madoka, along with her Dad had just shifted to Metal Bey City and it was her first day in this school.

Madoka made a soft knock on the door to the Principal's office.

"Come in." A manly voice from behind the door was heard.

Madoka popped her head through the door and went in. The Principal, Ryo Hagane greeted Madoka nicely. "You must be our new student. Welcome Madoka! Take this sheet and sign up for your classes." Mr. Ryo handed her a paper with names of the classes mentioned on it.

"Thank you S-" Madoka was cut shortly when three real good looking guys entered the office.

"Sir!" A silver haired guy called out.

"Dad!" A redhead cried.

"Principal!" A green headed guy called.

"What is it now?" Mr. Ryo asked, exasperated.

"It's the girls again." The redhead screamed while the other two nodded in agreement.

"You three stay here while I handle this." Mr. Ryo sighed and left the office, closing the door behind with a loud thud.

"Hi there! Are you new here?" The redhead waved at Madoka who blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Yes. My name is Madoka Amano. And you must be…?"

"Gingka, Gingka Hagane." The redhead replied.

"Gingka 'Hagane'? As in, Mr. Ryo Hagane's son?" Madoka asked in shock.

"Yes. I am the Principal's son." Gingka exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm Tsubasa Otori. It's nice to meet you." The silver haired guy stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet you too Tsubasa." Madoka smiled.

Everyone then turned their heads to look at the green haired guy, who had been quite since Mr. Ryo left, waiting for him to say something. To overcome the awkward silence and the weird staring eyes, he spoke up, "Kyoya Tategami is the name."

"May I ask what was going on earlier? I mean, when you said, 'it's the girls again.'" Madoka asked curiously.

"You see, we three are known to be the most handsome and intelligent boys at school. That is the reason why girls always follow us and go crazy when they see us. We literally hate it when they do that. We are more interested in Beyblade than dealing with those stupid girls. Most of the time they go crazy, we end up here in the Principal's office." Tsubasa explained. "Gingka is known as the _cute_ one. Kyoya is known to be the _hot_ one and I am the _handsome_ one." Tsubasa winked.

'They sure are good looking. No wonder why girls drool over them.' Madoka thought.

"How many times do I have to scold those girls!? They're simply insane." Mr. Ryo exclaimed as he walked into the office.

"Thanks Dad." Gingka chuckled earning a glare from his Dad.

"Sorry about that Madoka. Have you filled the sheet?" Mr. Ryo asked.

Madoka had totally forgotten about the sheet as she was so busy talking with the boys.

"I…I was having some problem filling it, Sir." Madoka pretended. "Could you help me out?"

"Gingka, help her out." Mr. Ryo demanded. "In the meantime I'll sign you up Madoka."

"Sure thing Dad." Gingka smiled cutely. Kyoya and Tsubasa left the office.

Gingka sat beside Madoka on the large black sofa. "Tick the classes you want to join." Gingka spoke softly.

"I'll take Math, English, Beyblade and Arts." Madoka exclaimed as she ticked the subjects.

"Wow, we'll be together in all classes except for Arts." Gingka cheered.

"That's great. At least I'll have a friend. We're friends now, right?"

"Off-course we are." Gingka smiled.

"Here you go Sir." Madoka handed the sheet to Mr. Ryo who quickly registered Madoka's classes.

"Madoka, you have your Math class first and you too Gingka. Take her with you." Mr. Ryo demanded.

"But we still have twenty minutes before the classes begin." Gingka exclaimed checking his watch twice.

Gingka took Madoka's arm and gently pulled her out of the office. Madoka blush a little and felt like never before. But she pushed the thought aside.

"Care to tell me about this school?" Madoka asked while walking beside Gingka in the hallway.

"This school is just like other high schools. I'll introduce you to people as we come across them." Gingka replied, looking down at Madoka.

Just then a black haired boy approached Gingka. "Hey Gingka!" The black haired boy called out as he high fived him.

"What's up Masamune?" Gingka asked.

"Hey, would you like a Bey battle after school?" Masamune asked.

"Sure. I'll be there." Gingka stated. "Would you like to join us Madoka?"

"Me?" Madoka asked surprised. "I'll see."

Masamune eyed Gingka, asking him who the girl is.

"Oh that's Madoka Amano. She's new here." Gingka introduced Madoka.

"Hi. I'm Masamune Kadoya." Masamune greeted.

"It's nice to meet you Masamune." Madoka smiled.

Suddenly the bell in the hallway rang indicating that the first period has started.

"We should get going now. See you later Masamune." Gingka waved Masamune goodbye as he and Madoka entered their Math class.

"Who's that girl?" Madoka pointed to a blue haired girl sitting on a table with some people around her. She seemed to rule the place.

"That's Hikaru Hasama. Most of the guys here have a crush on her but she crushes on Kyoya. I really don't like her. She's way too clever. She thinks she's the best of all. Although she knows that Kyoya doesn't even give a damn about her but still goes heads over heels over him." Gingka explained.

Madoka was about to open her mouth when Hikaru walked towards them. "Hey Gingka, have you seen Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen him today." Gingka shrugged.

"I had to lie. Or else she would go crazy and would ask me to find him." Gingka whispered, so slowly that only Madoka could hear it.

"Hey new girl." Hikaru pointed her finger towards Madoka. "You better stay away from Kyoya Tategami. He's mine. If I see you with him… You'll pay!" Hikaru went away.

 _'_ _She's weird…'_ Madoka thought eyeing her furiously.

 **I was confused on whether to write Mr. Ryo or Mr. Hagane'. Guess Mr. Ryo's fine. :p Anyway, review please.**


	2. Making friends

**I updated fast! *Happy***

 **First of all, thanks for the awesome reviews people. You guys rock! And Glitzy (guest reviewer) thanks, I really appreciate your review.**

Gingka and Madoka sat around the round table in the cafeteria. Two spare chairs rested on one side of the table. The cafeteria was packed with students. Chit chatting, food chewing, gossips and stuff were heard.

"Gingka buddy!" Kyoya called out as he and Tsubasa sat on the spare chairs. "Where were you?"

"I was with Madoka. She needed some help to settle in." Gingka stated as he gave Madoka a sweet smile. "So, Kyoya, Tsubasa, the usual?"

Kyoya and Tsubasa nodded their heads in agreement.

"What would you like Madoka?" Gingka asked.

"A sandwich would be just fine." Madoka replied, not wanting to eat so much.

"Tsubasa, come with me. I can't carry the food on my own." Gingka ordered. Tsubasa stood up and trailed off behind Gingka leaving Kyoya and Madoka all by themselves at the round table.

"So, Kyo-" Madoka was cut off by a familiar voice that she didn't want to hear.

"I warned you not to get near him." Hikaru exclaimed grabbing Madoka by the collar.

"Let… Go…" Madoka choked.

"Let her go Hikaru. What did she do to you?" Kyoya stood up to help Madoka. Hikaru let go of her when Kyoya spoke up.

"B-but Kyoya, you know I can't stand any girl talking to you." Hikaru pouted.

"As if I care! And since when did you start putting restrictions on me? You are an idiot picking on other girls who even come near me. What did Madoka do to you?" Kyoya said anger evident in his blue eyes. "I hate you. Just go away."

"I…I'll make you love me, Kyoya!" Hikaru stated and left the cafeteria, sobbing slightly. The ticking of her high heels was heard in the cafeteria as she was about to fall but managed to save herself from falling but not from embarrassment.

"T-Thanks Kyoya." Madoka stuttered.

"Just try to stay away from her." Kyoya shook his head away from Madoka's gaze.

Just when Madoka was about to say something, Gingka and Tsubasa rolled in.

"What just happened here?" Gingka questioned, placing the food down on the table.

"It was Hikaru again. She picked on Madoka because she was sitting here beside me." Kyoya explained.

"Madoka, you don't need to mind her. She is a complete idiot." Tsubasa tried to calm Madoka down by placing a hand over her shoulder. Kyoya and Gingka eyed Tsubasa's non-existent _flirty_ move but soon turned their gazes away.

"Yeah Madoka. She is totally not worth it." Gingka added taking her hand.

Although Madoka felt a bit strange about Tsubasa's hands on her shoulders, Gingka's hand in her hand and Kyoya's continuous staring but at the same time she felt special and loved. She was now happy to be in this school and was grateful to the three to really help her out like that.

The other girls in the cafeteria eyed Madoka suspiciously and gave her the death glares which were unnoticed by Madoka. They wished they were in Madoka's place right now as she was surrounded by three really good looking guys at school. Was it _luck_ or was it _fate_? This was soon to be found out….

-Ten minutes passed-

"You guys really like hamburgers?" Madoka asked as she saw Gingka, Kyoya and Tsubasa munching on their third hamburger.

"I love hamburgers!" Gingka exclaimed with his mouthful.

"You know I can make really good hamburgers." Madoka stated causing the three to freeze at the spot. "Well, that's what my Dad says."

"You… Can make hamburgers?" Gingka asked excitedly.

"Why don't you guys come over to my place someday?" Madoka asked.

"Will do." The three said in unison.

"So Madoka, what does your father do?" Tsubasa asked.

"My Dad and I own the Bey-Pit. It's the Beyblade shop that opened up recently. We fix Beyblades there. But my Dad is usually not home due to his business in America, so it's just me. " Madoka explained sipping on her drink.

"That's cool!" Gingka stated.

"What about your mom?" Kyoya asked.

"She… Passed away five years back."

The three remained silent for a while until the bell rang signifying that recess was over.

"See you later guys." Everyone bid goodbyes to each other and went to their respected classes.

 **Okay… Start voting people! Well, what you have to vote for is whether you want it to be a Ginmado or Kyomado or TsubasaXMadoka fanfic. Voting will be done in the REVIEW SECTION. Whichever pairing gets the most votes wins and the story will then be carried forward with that pairing.**

 **Love you all. X**


	3. Nightmare

**Hi everyone. I'm glad I didn't take so long to update. This story is not at all pre-planned or something so updates might come up a bit late.**

 **So first of all, thanks to all those awesome people who reviewed.**

 **Special announcement: Ginmado wins! The story will proceed with this pairing.**

 **Glitzy: Thanks for your reviews. They make me happy.**

 **DiamondArtemis576: I will try my best to add some MadokaXTsubasa too.**

 **Anna: Thanks girl, Ginmado is official! XD**

 **Resplandorrosa626: I'm glad you liked this one and about Hikaru, I totally get your point. After writing the chapters I realized that I made her go out of character, maybe too much. But the actual reason to why I had to write it this way was because I don't like to add OC's into my stories, so I had to give her this character. And I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable, but trust me, it'll turn out well in the end.**

 **Fanfic Jewel: You don't sound rude to me at all. In fact, it's a good thing that you pinpointed my mistakes. After all, there's always room for improvement. I'll surely get over them. And about Hikaru, whatever is written above. Thanks.**

 **Gryffyn Addams: Thanks. Just read and find out. Haha. xD**

 **Kyomado: I'll try to add some Kyomado too.**

 **Striker86: Your review literally made me laugh. Ginmado it is. Oh and Masamune plays an important role in this story.**

 **KyoyaXSandra: I was quite happy to see your review. Anyway, personally, I am a fan of Kyomado too so I'll probably add some of it.**

 **Before further ado, I present you the next chapter.**

"Gingka, I told you I have to fix beys." Madoka whined. Gingka was at the Bey-Pit, forcing Madoka to come join him at the Bey Park. He wanted to practice beyblading with his new friend. He wanted to check out Madoka's Beyblade skills, that is, if she was a blader.

"Please Madoka. I'm telling you, it'll be worth it." Gingka exclaimed, causing Madoka to stop whining at once.

"But you promise you'll let me leave early. I have to get these beys fixed in time."

"Yeah, okay." Gingka took Madoka's arm and ran towards the Bey Park. Not so many people were out in the Park. It was a weird sight though, because it wasn't usual to see the Bey Park half empty.

"Look, Masamune's there too." Madoka pointed towards Masamune, who was practicing with his own Beyblade, waved at the duo.

"Gingka, you're here. And you brought Madoka along." Masamune smiled at Madoka who smiled back at him. Masamune seemed like a nice guy to her. Although this was only the second time she had met him but he appeared to be really nice.

"Let's battle!" Gingka shouted.

"I…I've never battled before." Madoka said her eyes stuck to the ground, not really wanting to see the redhead's expression.

Gingka just blinked in surprise. After a moment of silence, he spoke up, "You mean you're not a blader?"

"I do own a Beyblade but I have never used it before. I'm not interested in beyblading. My Dad gifted me this bey on my tenth birthday. I used to keep it in great shape; in fact I still do but have never launched it or used it practically." Madoka explained.

"We'll teach you how to battle." Gingka volunteered.

"You would?"

"Absolutely. A friend of mine should know how to Beyblade. Everyone should. They do come in handy at the time of need." Gingka winked. "We'll practice on your launching techniques first."

"Hold your launcher in your hand with your arm straightened towards the stadium. Your arm should be positioned parallel to the stadium, while the other arm holds the reel that needs to be pulled out to send your bey into the stadium." Gingka demonstrated.

"I'll give it a try." Madoka held the launcher according to what Gingka had demonstrated. She posed just the way Gingka did earning a soft chuckle from Masamune and a slight blush from Gingka.

Madoka pulled the reel to let her bey flow to the stadium, but it was of no good. Her Beyblade landed straight to the stadium and didn't even move. More like it crashed into the stadium but didn't get scratches.

Gingka sighed and walked towards Madoka. Madoka looked at her Beyblade with disbelief and embarrassment. She didn't know that she was this pathetic at beyblading.

"Here, let me show you." Gingka held Madoka's launcher along with her. He took Madoka's arm and held it out the way he had shown. Their faces were centimeters apart but weren't facing one another. Masamune smiled slyly at the sight he saw and wanted to record this moment to show it to his friends, but then thought of enjoying this on his own.

As Gingka pulled the reel, Madoka's Beyblade gushed to the stadium swiftly. This was the very first time it had been launched like this. The Beyblade swayed in the stadium, as if it was dancing.

"That's how you do it." Gingka spoke up.

"Let me try on my own now." Madoka held the launcher just the way Gingka had told her to and launched the bey into the stadium. This time, it landed perfectly. "I did it!" Madoka cheered.

"But I need to leave now, Gingka." Madoka said, ready to leave the Park.

"Alright, bye."

"Thanks Gingka. I'll practice again sometime." Madoka waved Gingka and Masamune goodbye and left the Bey Park. Gingka stood there staring at her until she disappeared into the crowd of Metal Bey City.

"Okay, what's up with cheeky grin?" Gingka asked as he turned towards Masamune, noticing the wide grin on his face.

"Someone's in love…" Masamune sang, earning a death glare from Gingka. "You should definitely ask her out."

"Oh stop it, you… You know I'm the least bit interested in girls. Beyblade is my life and I can't waste it on considering how to ask someone out or how to make a girlfriend." Gingka stated.

"But I see that, that spark in your eyes when she's around." Masamune pretended.

"Would you stop being so dramatic?" Gingka narrowed his eyes.

Masamune laughed as the two left the Bey Park and made their way towards their homes.

-At night-

" _Gingka, save me…" Madoka screamed as she was surrounded by three strong looking men._

" _I'm coming to save you Madoka." Gingka ran as fast as he could towards her but to no avail. No matter how fast he ran he just couldn't get near them. Soon, his feet gave up, not allowing him to run anymore. He fell to the ground on his knees, panting heavily. He wanted to save her, but he just couldn't. Suddenly, he heard someone's scream. More like Madoka's scream._

" _MADOKA…" Gingka shouted. But they took her. They took her away and no one could save her now…_

 _As Gingka was about to say something, he felt a tub of cold water being sprayed on him._ "What?" Gingka cried as he opened his eyes to reveal his Dad standing in front of him with any angry expression on his face.

"Get up Gingka, you're getting late for school." Mr. Ryo cried. "Get ready and come down for breakfast." Mr. Ryo left the room.

"It was just a nightmare." Gingka sighed.

"Great, now I'm dreaming about her." Gingka thought. Suddenly, Masamune's comments came to his mind.

 _Someone's in love…_

 _You should definitely ask her out…_

"There's only one thing left to do." Gingka spoke to himself.

' _Ignore her…'_

 **I know this chapter was quite boring. But does this count as a cliffhanger? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Love you guys. X**

 **P.S: Can anyone tell me the name of Madoka's Beyblade? Thanks.**


	4. Ignorance

**I'm here with another chapter. But first, I would really like to thank Peggy-chan123 for loving my story. I love your writing too, Peggy. I hope you update one-shots regarding Ginmado soon. Love you little one. X**

 **And secondly, I would like to thank the awesome guest reviewer, Glitzy. I love you. Your reviews literally make my day. I feel so loved when I read your reviews. I see you've been reading my previous stories too. Thanks. xD May I know your age if you don't mind? X**

 **Enjoy the next chapter people.**

 **Ignorance**

Madoka shoved in her breakfast and packed her bag quickly, ready to walk to school. The school wasn't far from the Bey-Pit, which is why Madoka liked to walk to school. Also, she enjoyed morning walks. They made her feel so fresh.

Upon reaching the school, she saw Gingka with Dad in a black limousine. He sure was rich. Why wouldn't he be? After all, he is the Principal's son.

Madoka waved at Gingka but he just turned his head away. 'What's wrong with him?' Madoka thought. 'Maybe he didn't notice me.' Madoka smiled to herself. She waited for Gingka to get off his car and walk inside with him. But little did she know that the redhead was actually planning on ignoring her.

"Hi Gingka." Madoka greeted him with a warm smile. Gingka just melted away with that beautiful smile of hers. 'What, I need to snap out of it.' Gingka thought to himself.

"Hey Madoka, I gotta rush. See you later." Gingka didn't want to sound rude so he made an excuse.

"But Gingka, we have…" Before Madoka could finish her sentence, Gingka was already out of sight. "…to get to the same class." Madoka finished.

Madoka made her way to the main entrance of the school, alone. As she entered the huge building, she noticed Tsubasa standing by his locker. The sight of other girls gawking him was quite evident, but just as he said, he didn't give a damn.

"Hi Tsubasa." Madoka greeted.

"Oh, hey Madoka." Tsubasa replied.

"Have you seen Gingka?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, he went to the Math class." Tsubasa informed.

"Weird. He usually joins the class right on time. What happened to him today?" Madoka suspected.

"Maybe he wants to study today." Tsubasa chuckled.

"Why don't we hang out at the small park outside?" Tsubasa offered.

"That's fine by me." Madoka stated.

Madoka and Tsubasa made their way to the park where they met Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya." Tsubasa called out, causing Kyoya to come their way.

"Where's Gingka?" Kyoya asked with a straight face.

"He's busy studying." Madoka pouted. This caused Kyoya to laugh. He couldn't believe his ears. Gingka Hagane, actually studying?

"Let's sit in the park." Tsubasa pointed.

Madoka, Tsubasa and Kyoya sat down at the park's ground. The benches were already full. If Kyoya and Tsubasa had wished, they could've emptied the benches but they decided to enjoy the nice weather by sitting on the ground. As they sat down, someone came running towards them.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Gingka anywhere?" Masamune asked as he patted Tsubasa's shoulder.

"Sheesh, why have been people asking about Gingka so much?" Tsubasa blurted out.

"Famous people rule!" Madoka laughed. "He's in the Math class."

"Okay guys. See you later." Masamune rushed towards the Math class. He wanted to know what was wrong with Gingka.

-In the classroom-

"Gingka, you're not out with the others?" Masamune came rushing in, causing Gingka to turn his head and look at him at once.

"I… have to study." Gingka answered, not in a mood to talk.

"What are you thinking about?" Masamune spoke up.

"W-what do you mean?" Gingka stuttered.

"You're definitely not studying, Gingka. That is why your book is placed upside down and you didn't even notice." Masamune explained, as he flipped the book. Gingka was quite shocked about the fact how much Masamune knows about him.

"Masamune… Remember what you said yesterday?" Gingka looked up at Masamune and speaks.

"I said a lot of stuff, I guess. How could I actually remember?" Masamune chuckled.

"I meant, what you said about Madoka earlier."

"Oh, you mean, you being in love with her?" Masamune smiled slyly, giving the 'oh you're so in love' look to Gingka.

"Y-yeah, that."

"So you admit you like her?"

"No way. I never said that! It's just that I dreamt about her last night. It was more like a nightmare. Having dreams about her is not a good sign for me. So, to get her thought out of my mind, I planned on ignoring her." Gingka explained.

Masamune burst out laughing. Gingka eyed him annoyingly. "What's so funny?" Gingka growled.

"Dude, you really think you could get her thought out of your mind by _ignoring_ her? You two study at the same school for crying out loud. And having dreams about her doesn't prove that you love her. Trust me; ignorance is not the best option." Masamune placed a hand over Gingka's shoulder and patted his back.

"You're right but-" Before Gingka could complete his sentence, the bell rang, indicating that classes have been started. All the members of the Math class entered the classroom. Madoka approached Gingka's desk and gave Masamune a questioning look, as apparently, he was sitting at her place. Masamune was about to stand up but Gingka pulled him back down.

"Sorry Madoka, but Masamune will be sitting with me today." Gingka stated, not eyeing Madoka directly.

"Well, o-okay." Madoka made her way towards the last bench where Tsubasa had just pulled out a seat. "May I sit here?" Madoka asked, gloomily.

"Sure." Tsubasa ensured and signaled Kyoya to sit somewhere else.

"I am late. I'm so sorry Sir." Hikaru cried, as she entered the classroom, stumbling a little. "Oh my gosh! Kyoya Tategami is sitting alone today." Hikaru squealed and sat beside Kyoya. He shook his head in an annoyed manner. "This is going to be a long lesson." Kyoya groaned to himself. Hikaru squirmed closer to Kyoya, every time he moved away from her. Also, she kept on reminding him about how much she loves him but Kyoya just covered his ears with his fingers. He groaned every time she spoke up. He felt like running a mile from the classroom.

"Why didn't you sit with her?" Masamune whispered to Gingka.

"Let me ignore her for today. Let's see if I can get over her." Gingka stated while solving Math questions. Masamune shook his head as he knew this wasn't going to work.

Although for Gingka, it was quite hard for him to ignore her. He kept on turning his head to peek at Madoka and found her laughing with Tsubasa and Kyoya. But at the same time, he saw her eyes, which reflected a little sadness. Gingka felt like going to her and apologizing to her for all he did. She was the first girl ever whom he had made friends with. Though he had been in this school since a very long time but no girl had ever appealed him as much as she did.

 **How was it? Please review. You have no idea how excited they make me. I feel like hugging you guys whenever you leave a review. And one more thing. This story is restricted on a few characters, so if you want me to add some other 'Beyblade' characters then please let me know in the review section.**

 **Have a nice day. X**


	5. Reuniting

**I AM BACK!**

 **Guys, I love you all. Thank you so much for your support.**

 **Striker86: Masamune really is intelligent, although I wonder how. Haha.**

 **Fanfic Jewel: Thanks. I love your reviews. Happy travelling! ^.^**

 **KyoyaXSandra: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

 **Anna: I'm happy you guys find it funny.**

 **Glitzy: I love you girl. Your reviews always bring a smile to my face.**

 **Love RobStar: Continuing… Thanks for the review!**

 **Az23bv: Thank you so much. I bet you've been watching the series due to which you can hear their voices. Haha. xD**

 **Weedle Warriors: Could you (boys?) rephrase your review please? Thanks.**

 **Reuniting**

As soon as the bell representing the time of recess rang, every student rushed to the cafeteria. It was, as usual, crowded with students.

"Can you believe it?" Hikaru whispered to her friend, Selen. "Kyoya Tategami actually sat beside me during Math class." Hikaru squealed, earning glares from the people around.

"Woah! No way. It's like a dream come true for you." Selen winked. "I wish I'll have a chance to sit next to him too."

"Back off. He's mine. No one gets to be with him except me!" Hikaru warned, interrupting her dreamy thoughts.

"Oh really? Then what about that girl who seems to hang around with Kyoya the whole time?" Selen pointed towards Madoka who was seated beside Tsubasa and Kyoya at the round table.

"Oh she's just… A new girl whom Kyoya is only friends with. Just friends!" Hikaru claimed.

It was true that Kyoya was known as one of the hot guys at school and quite popular, to be exact. A lot of girls, Hikaru being at the top of the list wanted to go out with him. While Kyoya, he had kind of a girl phobia. He felt like running a mile whenever a girl came near. But even he thought that Madoka was a _bit_ different. Gingka made friends with her and now Tsubasa was a close friend of hers too. This meant that Kyoya had to hang out with her as well and he was totally okay with it.

"I'm sorry Kyoya. Is it because of me that you had to sit with Hikaru?" Madoka apologized when Kyoya started complaining about how peculiar Hikaru was when she sat next to him.

"No way, Madoka, its okay, Kyoya can suffer for one day." Tsubasa chuckled, earning a death glare form Kyoya. He was already pissed off and Tsubasa's comments made him even more annoyed.

"I'll make sure Hikaru sits somewhere else the next time. You know I'm not at good terms with her, or else I would've sat beside her." Madoka said. "It's just that I don't really get what happened to Gingka." Madoka's eyes filled with sadness as she observed Gingka sitting next to Masamune at the last table in the cafeteria.

-With Gingka and Masamune-

"It seems like she made new friends." Masamune stated, glancing at the table where Madoka, Tsubasa and Kyoya were sitting.

Gingka just sighed. He really wanted to join the three but he didn't have the courage.

"Dude, are you still going to ignore her like that?" Masamune asked, snapping the redhead back to reality.

Gingka remained silent. He didn't know what to say. Come to think of it, he now wished that he had never met Madoka in the first place. _'What? How could I think something like that? She is a friend of mine and I'm glad I met her.'_ Gingka thought.

-With Madoka and the others-

"I think we should get our lunch before recess is over." Tsubasa stood up to get lunch from the canteen bar.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll catch up with you guys later." Kyoya ran off towards the bathroom, causing Tsubasa and Madoka to laugh real hard.

Before Madoka and Tsubasa could proceed towards the canteen, an announcement by Mr. Ryo broke out, stating, "Tsubasa Otori, report to the stadium, now!" With that Tsubasa left Madoka all by herself. She moved towards the canteen to buy a sandwich, only to be met by two fearsome boys leaning against the canteen bar.

"Could you two please get to a side?" Madoka spoke, not looking at the guys directly.

"Why? The cute little thing wants to buy lunch?" The white haired boy stated in a taunting manner, triggering the guy standing beside him, with light blue hair, to laugh hysterically.

"I just…" Madoka was too scared to speak. She wished she could punch the two men in their face but her guts didn't allow it.

Suddenly, the white haired guy grabbed Madoka's arm, causing her to wince in pain.

"Leave me, you pervert!" Madoka shouted. Her screams were heard by none other than Gingka Hagane.

"Did you hear that? I heard Madoka scream." Gingka cried.

"It must be someone else Gingka. I think you need to stop thinking about her." Masamune answered.

"No. It was her. It was the same scream from my dream last night. I'm sure it's her." Gingka got up and headed towards the canteen. Watching the sight before the canteen bar, Gingka's suspicions were now confirmed.

"Let her go Ryuga!" Gingka clenched his fists ready to punch Ryuga in the face.

"Look who's here to save the little cutie." Ryuga tightened his grip around Madoka's arm causing her to wince in pain even more.

"I said, let her go!" Gingka shouted and charged towards Ryuga. Deliberately, he punched him right in the face which caused him to clash into the tables. Soon, everyone in the cafeteria surrounded the two fighting men, most of the crowd cheering for Gingka. Wiping the sweat away from his forehead, Ryuga got up and punched Gingka right in the stomach which he somehow dodged. Before anyone could make a next move, Mr. Ryo emerged out of the crowd.

"Just what is going on here?" Mr. Ryo spoke loudly.

"Ryuga was picking on Madoka, so I came to save her and-" Not letting Gingka complete his sentence, Ryuga cut in. "He punched me."

"I am Gingka's father and I'm not taking his side him but I think he did the right thing. Stop picking on girls, Ryuga. And Gingka, next time you want to resolve a fight, do it with words, don't use your hands." Mr. Ryo suggested as he left with Ryuga to give him detention but the fearsome blader attempting to break free from Mr. Ryo's grip around his arm.

"You okay Madoka?" Gingka asked as he advanced towards her.

"I'm f-fine. Thanks Gingka." Madoka smiled sadly.

Gingka just smiled at her and turned away to head back to his table but Madoka grabbed his arm.

"Huh?" Gingka turned around to see a reluctant Madoka staring at him.

"What happened to you lately? Why have you been _ignoring_ me?" Gingka's eyes widened in surprise when he realized that all this ignorance was actually noticed by her.

"I uh…" Gingka didn't know how to respond, but thankfully for him, Masamune came out to help him with his words.

"He wasn't ignoring you Madoka. He just… Uh, wanted some advice on Beyblading from me." Masamune posed.

' _What? I would never ask for advice from him on Beyblading.'_ Gingka thought to himself.

"Y-yeah. That's why." Gingka stuttered, accepting the lie Masamune had spoken. But if it wasn't for him then he would be facing Madoka's wrath.

They waited for Madoka to burst out at them but her reply was only a pout.

"You could've asked for advice from me." Madoka pouted.

"But you're not a blader." Gingka stated.

"I am very much aware of Beyblade techniques."

The bell rang, signifying that recess was over.

"I'll see you after my Art class." Madoka waved Gingka goodbye.

"Dude, you won't ignore her now, right?" Masamune asked.

"Off-course not. She is just so… _Innocent!_ "

 **Masamune is a life saver! What do you guys think? Can't wait for your reviews.**

 **X**


	6. Predictions

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, everyone.**

 **On the request of Satan's Sidekick, I have added Chao Xin to the story. Hope you enjoy! And I was so excited to see your review.**

 **Peggy-chan: That is extremely sad that you lost your account. It would be nice if you make a new one, because I really miss your stories.**

 **Predictions**

"Class, we have a newcomer here. His name is Chao Xin and he's from China." The Art teacher introduced, as a real good looking lad, with short, brownish hair, that almost covered his eyes, entered the classroom. The scene in the classroom was quite obvious. A lot of whispering was heard, most of it stating, _'Look how charming he is.'_

"Chao Xin, you may sit anywhere you like. Madoka's sitting alone so you may sit next to her." The teacher pointed towards Madoka's desk, where Chao Xin laid down his bag alongside the chair and sat beside Madoka.

"Hi. My name's Chao Xin." He winked towards Madoka, popping the gum he was eating.

"Yeah, the teacher just introduced you." Madoka replied with a little cold expression. It wasn't like her to talk to someone like that. Maybe she didn't really like the guy or the way he talks or the wink her just gave her.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Chao Xin asked casually, as if he had known her for years.

"I-I don't." Madoka exclaimed. "But how could you ask someone such a question when you only met them?" Anger was filled in Madoka's voice.

"Is it offensive?" Chao Xin asked, this time, a bit serious.

"It is! You can't ask a girl this type of question when you've only met her." Madoka pouted.

"Aw, you look so cute when you pout like that." Chao Xin winked once more. This time, Madoka got really furious. She didn't like the fact of a stranger flirting with her like that. She just wished Gingka was here. What? _Gingka?_ Where did he come from? She was dealing with a flirty newcomer right now and where did the thought of the redhead came about? Was she in…? Madoka giggled at the thought.

"Hello? Earth to Madoka!" Chao Xin waved his hand in front of Madoka's face, interrupting her bundle of thoughts.

"You know what, back in China, I was really famous. A lot of girls wished to date me. And here I am, acknowledging and appreciating your beauty and you're getting mad at me?" Chao Xin cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't want to know your past, and I don't want you to appreciate me." Madoka declared, drawing a sketch on her sketch book.

"But Madoka-" Thankfully for Madoka, the bell, signifying school time is over, rang. She quickly packed her bag and barged out of the class, not looking at Chao Xin and not giving him a chance to speak or even bid her goodbye.

Upon reaching the school gate, Madoka met Gingka. Man she was relieved to see him. She felt so safe around him.

"Madoka, you look scared. Did something happen?" Gingka questioned, noticing the fear in Madoka's eyes.

"N-nothing, Gingka, really. I'm totally fine." Madoka pretended.

"Hey Madoka! Why did you run away from the class?" Chao Xin appeared from the crowd and stood in front of Madoka, blocking Gingka's view.

"I uh…" Madoka couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Who's this?" Gingka eyed Chao Xin suspiciously.

"The name's Chao Xin." Chao Xin greeted with a smile.

"Madoka, you know him?"Gingka asked.

"Yes, he's from China. He joined my Arts class recently." Madoka replied.

"What's your name?" Chao Xin asked Gingka.

"Gingka Hagane."

"So you're the redhead, who is the Principal's son?"

"I am." Gingka replied, not wanting to be regarded as a famous guy.

"Oh. Now I get why Madoka didn't want to talk to me. She already has a popular friend who is the Principal's son." Chao Xin exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Gingka asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Before Chao Xin could say something, his ride, that was a huge white car, arrived.

"See you later fellows!" Chao Xin saluted the two and left the school.

"Okay, what's going on?" Gingka asked, in his deep, yet suspicious voice.

"This guy is such a flirt!" Madoka declared. "The teacher made him sit next to me during Arts class. Man he is a jerk."

Just then, a girl with greenish hair, wrapped in a bun on both sides approached Madoka.

"Hey Madoka, how was it like to sit beside Chao Xin? Isn't he just charming?" The green haired girl asked.

'And a flirt too.' Madoka thought. "He's nice, Mei Mei." Madoka sent a fake smile towards the greenhead.

"He is just so dreamy. He was with me back in China but never noticed me. I have a big crush on him." Mei Mei blushed; drawing her hands together and went away.

"Madoka, I think it would be better if you stay away from him." Gingka said, more like commanded.

"He is in my Art class, Gingka."

"Still, just try to stay away."

"You say you care for me?" Madoka smiled slyly.

"You're my friend, Madoka. It is my duty to protect you from weird people." Gingka said in a very serious tone. "Please don't take it the wrong way."

This left Madoka speechless. She thought maybe Gingka liked her. The way he acts towards her and no other girl, she assumed that maybe he has a liking towards her. But she was wrong, completely wrong! Even at night, she kept on thinking about Gingka. All her feelings were nothing but a mere joke.

 _Please don't take it the wrong way._

These words echoed in Madoka's mind, repeatedly. He was the first guy ever whom she had felt special with. He was the once who acknowledged her, not Chao Xin. Why did he even say that? Does he like someone else? Madoka's eyes, that were closed earlier, popped open at the thought. Maybe he does like someone else. But who could it be? Doesn't seem like someone at school. Might be an old friend or something. Slight tears appeared in Madoka's eyes at the thought and instead of brushing them away, she allowed the lone tear to run down her soft cheeks. Maybe it wasn't true. What if he _doesn't_ like someone else? Madoka tried to calm herself down with such judgments. What if he is not interested in any girl? Any girl at all. All these possibilities flooded Madoka's mind. Any one could be it. Madoka was soon to find the truth. But how? That's it! Tsubasa, Kyoya and Masamune are the ones who are quite close to Gingka. They might help her out.

Meanwhile, Gingka lay on his bed, totally sleepless. Thoughts filled his mind too. Was I too mean to her? Maybe she took it hard. It was clear. Her facial expressions clearly showed the mixed emotions, shock and sadness being at the top of the list. He had to think of a backup and fast. The sly smile she gave him made it more than obvious that she likes him. He sure was cute and had a great personality. Any girl would like him. In fact, a lot of girls did, but he couldn't care less. But why care about Madoka so much? She was _just a girl_ too. Why did he feel so special around her? Why does her smile give him pleasure? But _loving_ someone just wasn't his thing. All these thoughts were driving the redhead crazy. He wanted a break. Ignoring didn't work out. What should he do now? Only one person could help him out now. The person who understands him more than he thinks.

 _Masamune._

 **Reviews would be more than appreciated. I know this chapter was boring, filled with thoughts and stuff, but this will lead to the main plot (although I don't know what that will be =p).**

 **Have a nice day. X**


	7. Conversations

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, people!**

 **I love you all. xD**

 **Conversations**

Madoka woke up with a determined look on her face. She just slept for a few hours last night due to all the thoughts and predictions going on in her mind. Her eyes were swollen due to the lack of sleep and she kept on yawning even when she woke up. It was a Sunday morning, and school was off, so she decided to sleep some more.

-With Gingka-

"Yeah, she thinks I like her." Gingka's voice spoke through Masamune's phone.

"So why don't you admit it?" Masamune smiled cunningly.

"Dude, you know I don't like her. I mean, I like her as a friend, but I don't _love_ her." Gingka declared.

"Is it that you love someone else or is it that you don't want to get all lovey dovey?" Masamune chuckled.

"You know I don't like anyone else. Madoka is the first girl ever whom I have made friends with."

"Yeah but, what do you want me to do then?" Masamune asked.

"I want you to talk to her about this whole thing. Just try to convince her that I don't want to start a relationship with her, or anyone." Gingka explained.

"Okay sir!" Masamune saluted.

"Just… Try not to hurt her feelings." Gingka whispered through the phone.

"You're so in love, Gingka!" Masamune smirked, earning a huge groan from Gingka.

"Once again, being in love is not my thing! I know nothing about romance, how to ask someone out or even how to make a girlfriend. Madoka is only a friend; get it, only a friend!" Gingka said, furrowing his brows.

"Fine. I'll talk to her today and try to convince her that you don't like her. But let me tell you one thing, Gingka… _Don't regret it later_." Masamune finished as he pushed the end call button on his phone.

' _What is there to regret?'_ Gingka thought to himself and shrugged his shoulders.

He called Masamune early in the morning. Good thing that Masamune was awake and Gingka could talk to him about the whole Madoka thingy. He didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't want Madoka to fall in love with him. On the other hand, he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to break this friendship, although it had been only a week to it, but he didn't want to lose her as a friend. She sure was different from all the others. Especially those fangirls who drool over every cute guy they see.

When evening arrived, Masamune set out in search for Madoka, to talk to her. Knowing that she might be at the Bey-Pit, he started walking towards it.

"Hey Madoka!" Masamune greeted as he opened the door to the Bey-Pit.

"Masamune? Need some repairs on your Beyblade?" Madoka asked casually, as if Masamune was a regular costumer.

"It would be nice if you take a look at Striker for me. But I am here to talk to you about… Eh… Something." Masamune held out his bey, Ray Striker and handed it over to the goggle wearing Madoka.

"Yeah? What is it?" Madoka asked, while repairing some other bey.

"Madoka, I need you full attention. Could you please give me an hour or less?" Masamune pleaded. This caused Madoka to stop at once.

Once they were both seated on the couch, Masamune spoke up.

"So, what do you think about Gingka?" Masamune asked, out of the blue.

"G-Gingka? Well, he is a great friend." Madoka admitted, straightening up her back while she was sitting on the couch, a few inches away from Masamune.

"Okay, getting things straight here, do you like Gingka?" Masamune asked, causing Madoka to blink in surprise.

"Telling you the truth, I do. But I don't think he does." Madoka replied, her eyes reflecting nothing but sadness.

"Madoka, look… He is the least bit interested in love matters. He knows nothing about romance and doesn't even want to know. I-I hope you understand."

"I totally get your point but why are you here to tell me all this?" Madoka asked, curiosity getting on its peak.

"I kinda overheard your conversation with Gingka yesterday." Masamune pretended, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought maybe you took it hard, so I came here to check if you were doing okay."

Madoka smiled at his statement and went back to work.

"D-did Gingka say anything to you?" Madoka asked; her eyes lingered on Masamune, waiting for an answer.

"No! He didn't." Masamune shrugged it off, as if he was telling the truth.

"I'll pick up Striker at night. See you later." Masamune opened the door to leave.

"Masamune… Wait." Madoka called out, causing him to turn around at once. "Thank you. You're a true friend." Madoka smiled, although it was filled with sadness, but it was a pure hearted smile for her true friend.

"Anytime." Masamune smiled back and left the shop.

As soon as Masamune reached home, he dialed Gingka's number and gave him every single detail.

"Gingka, you should've seen the sadness in her eyes." Masamune said through the phone.

"I…I feel terrible." Gingka exclaimed. He really did. He didn't want to see Madoka sad, that is the reason why he sent Masamune to do his work. He just couldn't bare Madoka's reaction.

"I'll get my bey from her tonight. Wanna come?" Masamune asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to her." Gingka said, while rolling his bey on his bed.

-At night-

Gingka and Masamune stood in front of the Bey-Pit, slightly knocking the door, waiting for Madoka to open it and then going out for some Beyblading with her.

"Hey Masamune." Madoka greeted, as she saw Masamune standing in front of the door. "Gingka?" She was surprised to see the redhead with Masamune. She wasn't expecting _him_ to be here.

"Is Striker done?" Masamune asked, once he was inside the shop.

"Yes. It's done." Madoka handed Masamune his Ray Striker. It looked like a brand new bey.

"Thanks Madoka!"

"Hey Madoka, how about we go for some Beyblading?" Gingka asked.

"I…I don't feel like Beyblading today; maybe some other day?" Madoka said. She did want to hang out with Gingka but she didn't feel like it. After realizing the fact that Gingka doesn't share the same feelings she does, she didn't feel like hanging out with him anymore.

"Suit yourself." Gingka exclaimed and left the Bey-Pit with Masamune following him close behind. The three friends bid each other goodbye and it didn't seem like something was unusual, when it actually was. This time, Gingka didn't even try to convince Madoka to come practice with them. He just left her on her own.

"Gingka, she did take it hard." Masamune admitted, while walking back home with Gingka, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I know. I'll make up to her tomorrow." Gingka bent his head down and narrowed his eyes at the thought of Madoka being mad at him.

 **A/N: Boring? I know! This wasn't my best. It was written in quite a rush.**

 **Review please and let me know whether I should continue, cuz I am kinda out of ideas here. Sorry. =p**


	8. Cold shoulder

**Hi guys! I'm on a roll! I updated so early. So before you read the chapter, I would like to thank you all for the awesome reviews. And, for the support you all gave me. Honestly, I was out of ideas, so if the story sucks, pardon me. =p**

 **Thank you: Glitzy99, Peggy, Anna and striker86, for your endless support.**

 **A special thanks to az23bv for giving me ideas about the story.**

 **And a very special thanks to Fanfic Jewel for you amazing reviews. Your comment flattered me. ^.^**

 **Cold shoulder**

Gingka groaned as his alarm clock made an extremely annoying sound. With a slight moan, he reached out for the tiny clock and shut it with a clashing hand. He got out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water that hit his body, gave him a comforting massage. He sure was tired out from all the happenings yesterday, but he was going to make a fresh start from today.

After finishing breakfast, he set out for school with his Dad in the gigantic limousine his Dad owned. He tried to make a straight face so that his Dad doesn't notice anything unusual.

Upon reaching the school, Gingka enfolded his bag around his shoulders and made his way to the inside hall. He was looking for someone and wanted to talk to her so bad, until he bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're go-" Gingka stopped in mid-sentence when a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes met his golden brown ones. "Masamune?!" Gingka cried, as he saw a fair lad staring at him. "Gingka, meet Zeo. He is my childhood friend from America. We've been best buddies since we were in kindergarten and now he has shifted to Japan." Masamune explained, excitement running through his whole body.

"Hi Zeo." Gingka waved a hand. Zeo looked at him questioningly until Masamune introduced Gingka, "This is Gingka Hagane, the Principal's son. He is my best buddy at school."

"It's nice meeting you Gingka." Zeo held out a hand in front of Gingka, who shook hands with him in response, "Likewise."

"Masamune, I am looking for Madoka. You know where she is?" Gingka attempted to whisper to Masamune, but failed, as Zeo heard everything.

"She's in the park outside with Kyoya and Tsubasa. Get things straight, okay buddy?" Masamune patted Gingka's shoulder and left the hall with Zeo.

"Is Madoka Gingka's girlfriend?" Zeo asked, causing Masamune to gaze at him in surprise.

"No. They're just friends." Masamune ensured, sighing with relief.

"And is this Gingka your buddy?" Zeo pouted, causing Masamune to laugh hysterically.

"Dude, don't worry. You'll always be my _best_ buddy." Masamune sniggered and wrapped an arm around his _best buddy_ and walked towards the Math class.

Meanwhile, Kyoya, Tsubasa and Madoka sat on the Park's bench, talking about something important- well important to Madoka.

"So you say you like him?" Kyoya smirked, earning a soft blush from Madoka.

"I-I do, but…" Madoka couldn't muster up the words that she wanted to say.

"Look Madoka, show him a bit of a cold shoulder." Kyoya suggested. Well, that's Kyoya for you. Obviously he couldn't give off a nice and calm advice. Rude way is his way!

"A cold shoulder?!" Madoka blinked in surprise.

"We know this will be hard for because you're a _sweet_ person, but hey it will make him realize your importance." Tsubasa, who was quiet earlier, spoke up.

"But guys-" Before Madoka could say something, her eyes met a very familiar figure, that advanced towards them, so she thought to remain silent.

"Hey guys." Gingka greeted the trio.

"Gingka buddy." Tsubasa and Kyoya patted his back in unison.

"Tsubasa, is it okay if I sit next to you during Math class?" Madoka asked Tsubasa, eyeing Gingka from the corner of her eyes.

Gingka was confused. Why did Madoka say that when he was standing right in front of her? She didn't even greet him back. What was wrong with her? Madoka on the other hand, was following Kyoya and Tsubasa's advice. It had to work, although she felt bad about it but she had no other choice.

"Y-you can sit next to me, Madoka." Gingka stated with innocent eyes. Madoka knew that she would melt away in those attractive eyes of his, so she shook her head away.

"What? Then I'll have to sit next to Hikaru again." Kyoya scoffed, earning chuckles from his friends.

"Dude, you can sit next to Gingka." Tsubasa pointed out.

"Right…"

After mere seconds, Gingka took Madoka's arm and brought her to a side.

"See you in Math class." Kyoya and Tsubasa waved, from a distance. 'How did they get there?' Madoka thought to herself.

"What is wrong with you Madoka?" Gingka asked, gripping her arm strongly yet softly.

"Speak for yourself Gingka." Madoka countered. This wasn't an expected reply from Madoka Amano. She quickly broke free from Gingka's grasp and walked briskly towards the main hall.

"Madoka…" Gingka mumbled; looking at her with confusion filled in his eyes.

-In the classroom-

As Gingka entered the classroom, he found Madoka sitting next to Tsubasa. Kyoya was sitting behind them, with only one table and one chair to make sure no one else sits beside him. Gingka didn't want to sit beside him anyway. He was looking for a certain friend, buddy to be exact.

"Masamune." Gingka called out. There he was the one he was looking for.

"Gingka, Zeo needs to settle in, so I'll be sitting with him today. Is it okay with you?" Masamune asked, glancing over Madoka, who was already sitting with Tsubasa and taking in the whole situation.

"Oh, sure." Gingka nodded. He didn't want to show his sorrows to anyone. He took the spare table that Kyoya had left and placed it in one corner of the classroom.

The girls in the class giggled every time they watched him. They desired to sit beside him but decided to stay away when they noticed his expressions, which weren't peaceful at all. Something was bothering him. Everyone could see that.

When the teacher entered the classroom, everyone started solving Math questions. Even the teacher observed Gingka's unusual behavior and threw a chalk towards him, which didn't hit him but snapped him back to reality.

"Gingka Hagane, pay attention." The teacher ordered, causing everyone to look at Gingka in awe. Madoka felt bad, really bad. She couldn't believe she was doing this to him. He was the first ever friend she made at this school, and if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been friends with Tsubasa or Kyoya either.

She looked at Gingka with complete disappointment. Disappointed not due to his reaction, but disappointed due to her behavior.

Suddenly, an announcement broke out from the Principal's office. It was Mr. Ryo speaking through the microphone,

"I have a special announcement to make. Our school is holding a prom night!" Everyone gasped at the thought of the prom night. It was a much awaited night by everyone, especially the girls. "You are supposed to come with a date; if dateless, it doesn't really matter because the money raised will be given into charity. Prom night will be held tomorrow night, 7 pm sharp." Mr. Ryo signed off.

' _A prom night, huh?!'_ Gingka and Madoka thought to themselves.

 **I know that this chapter really sucked but I'm sure you're all hyped up for the next chapter. I will try my best to make this story as interesting as your reviews. :')**

 **Love you all. X**


	9. Expecting the unexpected

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for the reviews. xD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Expecting the unexpected**

The day of the prom arrived. Most of the students were busy decorating the large hall where the function was to be held. Usual classes were off, that meant free time, and or rather gossip time for the one's not interested in decorating the hall.

After the decorations were done, the grand hall looked kind of formal. There was a stage set up on one side of the hall, with a microphone stand on top. Every corner was covered up with tables, with a white cloth swaying on it. The tables were to be filled with punches and different sorts of eatables. The hall had wooden flooring and small LEDs inserted in the above ceiling. Every window was covered with off white curtains that were elegantly falling down from the railing. And the best part was that the dance floor was huge. Everyone could enjoy their dances with their respected partners.

Madoka went home early, making an excuse that she had work to do, but she told Tsubasa and Kyoya that she'll try to come to the prom earlier, but the question was, will she?

"Kyoya, are you going to ask someone for the dance?" Tsubasa asked the greenhead.

"No way man! I think I'm going to skip tonight's occasion." Kyoya answered, casually.

"What? You can't do that. You can't leave your buddy at the prom all alone."

"I was just kidding, man." Kyoya chuckled, earning a sigh of relief from the Eagle wielder. "What about you, Eagle boy?" Kyoya asked.

"Let's see if I can find a pretty one at the prom." Tsubasa winked.

Kyoya and Tsubasa were about to leave the hallway when a very familiar voice made them stop in their tracks.

"Kyoya…" A voice from behind called out, causing the two friends to turn their heads around. It was none other than Hikaru Hasama. The face that Kyoya always tried to hide from.

"Kyoya, you don't need to ask me for the dance 'cuz I'm already here." Hikaru claimed, walking closer to Kyoya, as if a model walking on a ramp.

"Who said I want to dance with you?" Kyoya scoffed, earning a pout from the blunette.

"I am a great dancer." Hikaru posed, waving her hands in mid-air.

"As if I care." Kyoya countered and started moving out of the hall with Tsubasa by his side.

Hikaru didn't make a next move to convince Kyoya further. A sly smile appeared on her face instead, indicating that she had something in mind. She was definitely a clever girl and she actually took advantage of it.

Meanwhile, Gingka and Masamune are having a very deep talk.

"You asked Madoka yet?" Masamune asked.

"What about?" Gingka asked, clueless.

"Don't act so dumb, Gingka. You know what I'm talking about." Masamune said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You mean, about the d-dance?" Gingka stuttered a little. He hadn't thought about it yet. But it was true that if he was to choose a girl, then Madoka is the only one.

"I-I don't know. I think she's still mad at me." Gingka lowered his head, staring at the ground beneath him.

"C'mon Gingka. She can't be mad at you for this long. You know she's not like that." Masamune admitted.

"So what do you think I should do?" Gingka raised his head, to meet with Masamune's chocolate brown orbs.

"Am I supposed to tell you that too?" Masamune asked in an exasperated voice.

"You know I don't know anything about such stuff." Gingka pouted, causing Masamune to let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't ask her right now. When she arrives at the prom, ask her, 'would you like to dance with me?' in front of everyone, then she'll have to say yes." Masamune explained, dramatically posing at the 'would you like to dance with me?' part.

"What? Ask in front of everyone? Are you kidding me?" Gingka blurted out.

"If you want to get the girl, then you'll have to do it." Masamune shrugged.

"Fine. I'll try." Gingka groaned. He didn't really like the idea but it sure was one way to please a girl. He had to muster up the courage to ask her for the dance. Gingka sighed deeply, mentally telling himself to be prepared for the night.

"Who's your girl Masamune?" Gingka nudged him, giving him a sly smile.

"I'll be with Zeo. Trust me; you don't need anyone else when he's around." Masamune claimed, folding his arms around his chest.

Gingka chuckled. "I see you two are best friends."

"Buddies, to be exact." Masamune corrected.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Gingka asked.

"We have been friends since kindergarten. Our friendship grew stronger and stronger as the days passed. And now, we tend to share every single thing with one another." Masamune explained; his eyes glued to the ground the whole time.

"That's nice." Gingka gestured. "It's good to have a friend by your side, a friend like you." Gingka passed a smile to the Striker wielder.

"By the way, since when did you become such a good _love_ advisor?" Gingka smirked.

"I use my mind! Something that you don't have." Masamune grinned, earning a slight punch from the redhead.

"Kidding." Masamune laughed.

"I think I should get going now. Dad must be waiting outside." Gingka waved his friend goodbye and left the school with his Dad in his black limousine.

As the sun set, every high school student in the city started to get ready for the grand night. They were so excited to dance with their partners and enjoy the night to their fullest.

Madoka was in her bedroom, deciding what to wear. She pulled out an elegant, sleeves red dress. It was a long wear that reached to the floor when she wore it. It was a simple dress. Madoka loved simplicity. That was one reason why anyone would fall for her, because she was simple and beautiful. Matching perfectly with her dress, she wore red high heels. She knew how to balance in high heels and even knew how to dance in them. After applying a little bit of mascara and a red glossy lipstick, she was now ready to go. But wait… Wasn't something missing? Madoka's face flooded with sadness when she thought that she had to go to the prom dateless. No one had asked her for the dance. Well, it is a matter of fact that she left school early, but going to the prom dateless, is not an option. Kicking off her high heels, Madoka decided _not_ to go. Obviously, she couldn't expect Gingka to ask her for the dance as she was too rude to him earlier. Plus, Gingka won't even be interested in a dance anyway.

Tears threatened to fall down Madoka's eyes, but she resisted it. She didn't want the makeup on her face to get destroyed. But who cares, she wasn't going anyway…

-With Gingka-

Gingka fixed his red tie in position. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. He wasn't wearing his trademark bandana and his hair was in its usual way. He truly looked like a gentleman. Anyone would fall for him this night.

"Well you look handsome, my son." Mr. Ryo exclaimed, fixing his own blue tie. He wore a similar suit as Gingka, just that his tie was blue instead of red.

"Thanks Dad. You look great yourself." Gingka complimented.

"So who is the lucky girl?" Mr. Ryo winked at Gingka, causing him to blush. Gingka didn't want to tell anyone about asking Madoka for the dance tonight. Only Masamune knew his secret.

"Dad!" Gingka protested.

"What? I thought you would be going with the brunette whom you saved from Ryuga that day. What was her name again?" Mr. Ryo asked.

"M-Madoka?" Gingka stuttered.

"Yeah, her." Mr. Ryo assured.

Gingka was amazed to see how even his Dad thinks that they should be together.

He patted his son's back and got seated in the big limousine he owned. Once Gingka was in, he drove off to school. At exact 7 pm, they reached school, only to be met by several students, in elegant clothes, walking towards the hall with their maidens. Most of the boys were wearing black tuxedos, while the girls wore formal party dresses.

The hall was decorated nicely, yet formally. Masamune and Zeo stood beside the tables filled with punches and other sorts of eatables. They sure were having a good time, laughing with one another.

Kyoya and Tsubasa stood on one side, wearing the same outfit as Gingka's; just that Kyoya was wearing a green tie, while Tsubasa wore a purple one.

Most of the dateless girls were glancing at Kyoya and Tsubasa, giggling and wishing to dance with them. Before anyone could make a move, they saw a slender figure walking towards the two boys. As expected, it was Hikaru Hasama. She was wearing a skin tight royal blue dress that revealed the curves in her body. It went down till her knees, revealing her tanned legs. To others, she was looking awfully hot, but the one she wanted to impress the most, was the least bit interested.

"How do I look, Kyoya?" Hikaru twirled in front of Kyoya.

"You look so… Blue!" Kyoya exclaimed, causing Hikaru to groan at his comment.

"Well, you look absolutely stunning. Wanna dance?" Hikaru winked, as she held onto Kyoya's hand and tried to pull him away onto the dance floor. Kyoya hesitated a bit, but thankfully for Hikaru, Tsubasa gave him a slight push, gesturing him to give her a chance.

Reluctantly, Kyoya stood on the dance floor with Hikaru right in front of him.

"What now?" Kyoya asked with an exasperated expression.

"You place your hands on my waist, while I put my hands on your shoulders. Then we'll dance to the beat." Hikaru indicated.

"What? I'm not putting my hands on your waist." Kyoya exclaimed, immediately moving his hands away.

Hikaru groaned, "C'mon Kyoya! Okay, just place your hands on my shoulders and I'll place mine on your waist."

Unwillingly, Kyoya placed his hands on Hikaru's shoulders, while Hikaru placed hers on his waist. As the music started, they started to move a little with the beat.

"Hey, you're doing it the wrong way." A voice from behind was heard. It was Chao Xin, dancing with Mei Mei, who seemed to be extra happy today.

"Just shut up!" Hikaru growled. She knew Kyoya wasn't doing it the right way. In fact, he didn't even know how to dance. But on the other hand, Hikaru was extremely excited about dancing with the love of her life. She couldn't believe her luck, that out of all the girls, Kyoya was dancing with her. Although, forcefully, but at least he was. Hikaru tried to snuggle in closer to him, but when he realized her sudden moves, he pushed her away.

"What do you think you're trying to do?" Kyoya enveloped his hand in a fist.

"Kyoya, I was just…" Before Hikaru could finish, he turned back to walk away, mumbling, "Useless…"

Whatever Kyoya did, it didn't really matter to her. She felt like she was on cloud 9. Although a lot of people witnessed their dancing but she couldn't wait to announce it to the whole school. But little did she know that this would only earn her more irritation from Kyoya.

Meanwhile, Gingka, who viewed the whole sight too, was waiting for a certain brunette to appear. It was a matter of fact that it was 7:30 already and she wasn't here. He started to get worried about her.

"Masamune, Madoka isn't here yet." Gingka whispered to his black haired friend.

"I think you should go check the Bey-Pit. What if she is having some trouble?" Masamune whispered back.

"I'll do that." Gingka left the hall carefully, so that no one notices that he left.

He ran to the Bey-Pit, hoping that Madoka is okay. Upon reaching the shop, he threw some stones on Madoka's window, as he noticed that the ground floor's lights were all off, indicating that Madoka might be in her room right now.

Getting tired of the frequent knocking on the window, Madoka opened it and peeked down, only to see the redhead standing down there.

"Madoka, why didn't you come to the prom?" Gingka asked.

"What?" Madoka screamed, unable to hear what he said.

"Just come down here." Gingka screamed back.

Her heart pounded heavily against her chest. Madoka opened the door to the Bey-Pit and blushed at the extremely handsome looking redhead standing in front of her.

"Why didn't you come to the prom?" Gingka asked, not giving her a chance to speak.

"I…I didn't feel like it." Madoka stared at the ground.

"But you're all dressed up. And I must say, you look gorgeous, Madoka." Gingka complimented, suddenly noticing her red dress.

Madoka blushed again, "You look like a true gentleman, Gingka."

"Thanks." Gingka rubbed the back of his head.

"Now come on. You can't miss the prom." Gingka took Madoka's arm but she quickly shook it away from his grasp.

"I don't want to come." Madoka stared at the ground once again.

"Why not?" Gingka asked, confused.

"I don't want to go to the prom dateless." Madoka tried to stop the tears that threatened to come out any minute now.

"Madoka…" Gingka didn't know what to say. It was true that he wanted to ask her for the dance, but according to his plan, that was to be done in the hall.

"Gingka Hagane…" Madoka said, anger evident in her eyes, "Do you have any idea how much I was waiting for you to ask me to the dance? Do you? No! All you think about is yourself, or Beyblading. I can't take this anymore. Now go away before I-" Madoka was cut off in between her scolding when a pair of lips gently pressed against hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back. It felt so good. She was taken aback by his sudden move at first and was quite startled, but now she felt like _she_ was on cloud 9.

As soon as they broke apart, involuntarily, these words came out of Madoka's mouth. "I love you…"

She stared into Gingka's eyes, until he bent down on one knee and took her hand in his, saying, "Will you dance with me, Madoka?"

This left Madoka stunned, but she didn't hesitate to say, "Yes!"

Gingka took her arm and walked towards the Bey Park with her. Yes, instead of going to the prom, they went to the Bey Park instead. They wanted to enjoy the special moment on their own, with no one to be seen anywhere. It was getting dark and gratefully for them, there was no one at the Bey Park.

Gingka placed his hands around Madoka's waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders. Although there was no music, but standing under the moonlight, they danced until their hearts desired. Gingka stared into Madoka's ocean blue orbs, as he swayed along with her, and realized how beautiful they were. He never saw Madoka from _this_ angle before. But now that he knows, she is the girl for him and no one can replace her.

While Madoka, she always saw Gingka from _this_ angle, but today was something different. She now sensed the love for her from Gingka's heart. It was true, not just an act, but a pure hearted love. Plus, she had to admit that he was a great dancer.

They continued to dance until a familiar voice interrupted them. It was Masamune, standing a few feet away from the dancing couple. He coughed in an awkward manner, causing the two to move away immediately.

"There you are Gingka. I am really sorry for spoiling your special moment but everyone's looking for you." Masamune informed.

"I'll be there." Gingka stated, as he, once again took Madoka's arm and lead her to the school.

As Madoka entered the hall room, all eyes went on her. Her fellow students stared at her, as if some celebrity has entered in. Why wouldn't they? After all, she was looking flawless.

"Don't stare at her like that, Kyoya." Hikaru snapped the greenhead, who was, like the others, gaping at her.

"Are you the boss of me?" Kyoya retorted, leaving her speechless.

Gingka didn't really admire all these gazes, but he kept calm as he knew that no one was going to back down.

Suddenly, the microphone made a weird sound, snapping everyone back to reality. "It is now time to announce the most charming couple of the night." Mr. Ryo exclaimed through the microphone.

The couples crossed their fingers as they hoped to get chosen. Hikaru took Kyoya's arm and squirmed in closer to him, causing him to groan loudly.

Gingka and Madoka stood beside one another, hand in hand.

"And the award goes to Chao Xin and Mei Mei!" Mr. Ryo announced.

Everyone clapped, as the said couple walked onto the stage. Mr. Ryo crowned the two, which earned them even more claps and hooting.

Finally, the amazing night was over and it was now time to leave the school and go back home. Gingka dropped Madoka home in his limousine and as a thanks, Madoka kissed him on the cheek, telling him how great the night was for her.

As Madoka laid in her bed, the first thought that came to her mind was…

 _Best night ever!_

 **A/N: I know this chapter was way longer than the others, but I really hope you enjoyed. I kinda worked hard for this. Anyway, I need you guys to tell me whether I should continue this story further or just end it in one or two more chapters. Please let me know.**

 **Love you all.**


	10. Trustworthy

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is.**

 **Flora216 and Anna: I've added Yu in the story for you. Sorry for not taking in your request into consideration earlier, but here he is.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Trustworthy**

-A week later-

Now that Gingka and Madoka were together, they were known as the cutest couple of the school. Despite the fact, a lot of girls who drooled over Gingka didn't want him to be with her. They didn't accept their relationship and wanted them to break up, but even after a lot of tries, they failed. Gingka loved Madoka with all his heart and the girls' attempts couldn't break them apart. Gingka used to make frequent visits to the Bey-Pit, to eat Madoka's special hand-made triple beef hamburgers, and of course to see his maiden. He didn't know when this happened. He used to run away from love matters and didn't want to get into one. But now that he was in love, one thing was for sure that it was a beautiful feeling and you only realize it when someone special is there- like Gingka had Madoka.

"Is it done yet?" Gingka asked for the thirtieth time.

"I just have to work on the maintenance Gingka." Madoka replied, getting infuriated at his frequent questioning.

Gingka was at the Bey-Pit, currently getting on Madoka's nerves to get his bey fixed quickly. No doubt he was a gentleman when it came to dating and all, but right now, he was really acting like an annoying baby.

"Come on, how long will it take?" Gingka whined.

"Gingka Hagane, one more word from your mouth and I swear I will accept Chao Xin's date proposal." Madoka threatened. Gingka's eyes widened at the thought as he brought his face closer to hers, this time, his expression nothing but serious.

"When did he ask you on a date? And didn't he have Mei Mei?" Gingka asked in his deep voice, his face so close to Madoka's that she could feel his fresh breath.

"I was just going to tell you this that he asked me out. You know the guy doesn't really care. He knows you and I are dating now, but he still asked me out. And about Mei Mei, I think he just wanted a dance partner for the prom. There is nothing going on between them, I guess." Madoka replied casually, mentally scolding herself for not telling him about the confession earlier.

Gingka narrowed his eyes, wondering why Chao Xin asked Madoka out. "What did you say?"

"I refused, duh!" Madoka stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Madoka, you should really stay away from the guy. I don't really like him." Gingka exclaimed, in a soft, yet worried voice.

"You think I would leave you and go with him?"

"No, I completely trust you but this isn't right." Gingka shrugged.

"But you have to admit, the guy sure is charming." Madoka winked, already knowing Gingka's reaction to her statement.

"Madoka…" Gingka whined, once again.

"Kidding. My Gingka is way better. And at least he's not a flirt." Madoka winked, earning a wide grin from the redhead.

"My Gingka? I like that." Gingka rubbed his chin, embracing the brunette in a warm hug, earning a soft giggle from her.

"Is it done now?" Coming back to reality, Gingka asked for the thirty first time.

Groaning, Madoka replied, "Almost."

* * *

Tsubasa, being the most intelligent, striking (a lot of girls voted for him because of his looks), trustworthy, bright and helpful student at school, now became the Student Body President with Kyoya as his deputy. The two best friends now worked together for the betterment of the school, helping out the new ones and encouraging them to do better.

Whereas Hikaru, she was kind of happy with her life too. Although she didn't get Kyoya, but the dance at the prom night with him kept her hopes high that one day she will get her dream guy. Little did she know that someone fearsome at school was already planning on asking her out.

"Hikaru?" Hikaru turned around as she heard someone speak her name.

"Ryuga? You want something?" Hikaru placed a hand on her hips.

"I know you might think I'm aggressive and a bully, but I'm here to ask you this: Will you go out me?" Ryuga kept his gaze low, which was something completely out of character for him.

Hikaru was awe struck at his sudden confession. "I think I'll give you a chance." Hikaru winked, earning a smile from the Dragon Emperor, which was a rare sight.

It was true that she had dated a lot of men before, but she wouldn't let her guard down. Kyoya was the only man for her, and she will keep on struggling hard to get him for herself. But for now, she had to give Ryuga a chance. No one knows how this will turn out to be…

* * *

School was normal and usual for the two best buddies- Masamune and Zeo. Masamune was now officially known as the best advisor at school. Whenever an event came up or when someone needed Beyblading tips, they referred to the black haired teen.

"Um, Masamumu, will you battle with my Libra?" An orange haired kid, holding up his yellow coloured Beyblade asked.

"Not now Yu. I have to complete my Math work." Masamune responded, not looking at the little kid.

Yu was the Art teacher's son and now he used to spend most of his time at the high school, demanding the older teens to battle him. But every time, he had to face a refusal.

"No one ever battles me. Maybe they're just afraid that they might lose." Yu sat up on a chair, folded his arms and pouted.

Masamune sighed, "I'll battle you as soon as my work is done."

"Aw thanks Masamumu." Yu jumped off of his chair to hug the Striker wielder.

"Only if you stop calling me Masamumu." Masamune warned, earning yet another pout from the orange haired kid.

* * *

High heels clicking hard on the hard ground made their way to the brown haired lad.

"What am I hearing Chao Xin? You asked Madoka out on a date?" An angry girlish voice made its way to Chao Xin's ears.

"So? Who told you?" Chao Xin looked up to face the green haired girl.

"Hikaru did. You know she keeps all the updates."

"Calm down Mei Mei. It's no big deal." Chao Xin shrugged, earning a fierce groan from the greenhead.

"But… But I thought you and I are together now." Mei Mei stuttered, afraid to hear his reply.

"We are, but Madoka… you know she's different. I liked her from the start. I know she's with Gingka now but I would like to date her for at least once." Chao Xin winked, earning a scoff from her.

"You… you're such a weep." Mei Mei yelled.

"A weep? Oh so you mean a creep?" Chao Xin asked, perplexed.

"Whatever…" Mei Mei rubbed her eyes trying to indicate that she's crying.

Chao Xin didn't really like to make anyone cry. He reached forward, saying, "Mei Mei, please don't cry. Okay fine, I won't go out with her, happy now?"

Suddenly, Mei Mei's eyes shot up filled with happiness, "Really? You're the best boyfriend Chao Xin." Mei Mei smiled and embraced him in a hug.

But there was one question in the brown haired guy's mind, _'Since when did I become your boyfriend?'_ But he really didn't want her to be sad, so he hugged her back. That was one of Chao Xin's quality; he didn't like seeing or making anyone sad. He sure was a comforting person.

* * *

"I think I'll order the triple beef hamburger." Gingka exclaimed, while looking down at the menu placed right in front of him.

"I'll have the same." Madoka sighed, looking at her redheaded boyfriend, who had asked her out for yet another date.

"It'll be ready in ten minutes." The waiter informed, as he left the two alone at the table, staring into each other's eyes.

Sighing once again, Madoka spoke up, "Gingka, I have a teeny tiny request."

"Anything…" Gingka said taking a sip of the fresh water.

"Could you just change your ways for asking someone- actually me, out on a date." Madoka clasped her hands together, waiting for an answer.

Gingka chuckled sheepishly, "You know I'm not a romantic person, Madoka. This was the best I could do."

"What? Like rushing into the Bey-Pit and saying, 'Get my bey fixed till seven and then we'll go on a date'?" Madoka tried to imitate Gingka's voice.

"Well, I think it's cool." Gingka shrugged.

Madoka couldn't help but smile at his expressions. Soon, the burgers arrived, and the two started munching on them.

"I just love these." Gingka commented, half food visible in his mouth.

' _Guess you'll never change Gingka.'_ Madoka smiled again, looking at her boyfriend and thinking that she couldn't get any luckier. Although he was unromantic and didn't possess any quality that a boyfriend should have, but he was cute, charming, honest, lovable and most of all, trustworthy. Life couldn't have been better for both of them.

* * *

 **Okay, soo… This was the last chapter of this story! I'm sorry if the ending wasn't satisfactory, this was just kind of an epilogue. I will try my best to write a sequel for it, that is, if you want me to. But yes, I might start up with another story over the weekend.**

 **Oh, and come to think of it, Masamune was totally out of character throughout the story. I just needed a supportive character, and I couldn't think of anyone else other than Masamune.**

 **Thank you all for all your support. I wouldn't have continued this story if I didn't get any feedback.**

 **Love you all. X.**


End file.
